The boy who started from Kanto
by hyo-system
Summary: this story will encourage changes ash is much smarter to travel by Sinnoh Hoenn Johto Kanto and Unova open harem but throughout history


Episode 001: The boy who started from Kanto

The sky over town slowly pale palette with warm hours passed, gradually approaching dawn, lurking in the fog that still refused to surrender.

The morning I arrived was cold, colder than others who came later, a different morning can only mean one thing: the start of a story, the beginning of a legend.

It was about six o'clock when that child fifteen years of age rose stretching his arms, stretched thin as it was everything he wanted in his bed, being careful not to get up soon passeth it goeth.

Ash Ketchum, as that child was called, sounded like many boys his age, sometimes more and sometimes less to become a Pokemon and get away to where your dreams the permit.  
Of professions if Ash was the most common, wanted to become the best Pokémon master the world something that looked closer and the next day they could choose to end their first partner Pokémon.

- Good morning mom. - Ash said down the stairs to the first floor of your home. - Can serve my breakfast anytime.

The little that had bathed just looked radiant and expectant, waiting for the day they arrived soon after.

- Is not that a very cold morning honey?, Maybe these are not the days indicated to start a trip. - Said her mother serving a dish on the table. - Maybe you should wait another six months to become a Pokémon trainer.

- No way, Mom! - Ash answered. - Tomorrow is the day I start with my story of Pokémon master, Gary Otherwise I will take advantage.

- Why, what can you do with your character? - Asked his mother sighed with a smile on his face. - Blue Incidentally also begin their journey tomorrow right?

- Yes, she, Gary and I have decided to part ways from the day to seek adventure farther than anyone. - Ash answered completely forgetting his breakfast. - Tomorrow is when I have to choose between Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle.

- Well boy you better eat your breakfast before it gets cold and then if they can go wherever they want three-scolded Ash's mother what her son began to eat quickly.

Later the boy was leaving with his hand as he began to run down the narrow road leading from his home to a large green hill no less than ten minutes away, was where Ash used to sit and watch the horizon, there is He lay staring at the sky.

- Is it really beautiful? - Said a voice behind him.

- What would be even more if I had some pokémons. Ash replied turning his eyes to meet with a girl of the same height, but of lighter complexion and long brown hair. - I did not know you came to this place Blue.

- I just came by chance today. - Answered the girl sitting next to the boy. - Did you see Gary today?

- No, I heard you are at home preparing their things, know that Professor Oak is his grandfather and wants to be the best to show their capabilities. - Ash replied with a smile. - Course not be able to because I'll be the one succeed in this.

- You two have been rivals since forever and now will face off to see who is best Pokémon Trainer this will be very interesting. Blue said smiling. Sure they have it hard because I will not stay behind.

Ash smiled watching her friend, Blue and he almost always knew and shared his love of Pokémon, she lived near the home of Mrs. Ketchum, both parents had been best friends forever.

- Hey by the way look what I found. - Ash said looking into his pocket and pulling out a small Pokéball.

- But if it is a Pokéball. - Blue said excitedly Where have you found?

- I was thrown to the side of the road and appears to be empty. - Ash replied smiling. - Coming later that Gary and you in the way of being a teacher Pokémon.

It was when some bushes in front of them began to move and a figure came quickly, was a small yellow Pokemon, had big ears in black and dashed his head seemed too large relative to its tiny body.

- Pichu! - Said the little creature smiling.

'It's a Pokémon. very happy Ash exclaimed as he stepped forward and held the Pokéball in hand.

- Care and Pichu Ash is an electric type is. - Blue said keeping his eyes on the small Pokémon that had appeared.

Ash did not seem undeterred by the warning and reached to heaven as I pressed the little button to make it larger Pokéball.

- Forward Pokéball! - Ash yelled throwing the object against the little rodent.

The Pokéball crashed Pichu's forehead before opening before him, Pichu had no chance to react because the stroke had left him on the floor and Pokéball immediately pulled him trapping him inside, the end is closed and vibrated to and fro movement to stop shortly after the successful capture advertising.

- I've been surprised, said Blue. - You catch a Pokémon and one rare in these parts.

Ash had not reacted as his right arm still showed forward end moved his legs and jumped to his Pokéball.

- I got it! - Ash cheer as he lifted his head Pokéball on. - I have my first Pokémon and I caught by myself.

Ash ran to where her friend took her by the shoulders as he laughed and jumped.

- Well, if you're a lucky to find the Pichu and Pokéball. - Blue said smiling. - The truth is that I'm also a little jealous.

- Well we Pichu I choose you. - Ash yelled throwing the Pokéball.

- Pichu ... pi - Said the Pokémon with a sweet voice as he walked back outside.

- Hi I'm Ash pichu your manager. - Said the boy reaching out to electric Pokémon, the little Pichu seemed very bad grace to be caught by a guy who did not even have Pokémon and gave a small download that was enough to make Ash arms back against Blue.

- Pichu - Pokémon Said the smiling loudly

- But this happens because he has released a download? - Ash asked.

- Security was thought to be captured so easily fool-Blue said with a smile to what the Pichu released a download only this time hit both.

Blue and Ash shuddered and fell back on each other.

- Better get back here. - Ash said with trembling hands as he lifted his Pokéball, a thin red glimmer crashed Pichu to which he returned.

- You better meet tomorrow. - Blue said shaking too.-Remember that you get there early to choose a Pokémon.

Ash watched her go, watching her Pokéball was worried at the thought that perhaps he had not done enough to master Pokémon.

A few hours later Ash walked back home slowly, at the door his mother Delia was waiting with his arms folded across his chest, the long hair of the woman fell to the side of his left shoulder tied in a ponytail.

- Well in the end you get Ash. - Delia smiled at his son.

- So far I have had a day of weird. - Ash said with his hands behind his neck.

- If Blue has told me you have become a Pokémon, show me I'm dying to know. - Approaching her mother snapped.

- Then you will die but something else. - Ash replied, smiling nervously. - This Pokémon has a very special character.

- Do not worry I'm ready for that. - He said his mother taking an apple. - I'm sure that you will love Pokémon.

- Well I've already warned. - Ash answered back a little. - Pichu I choose you!

The small Pokémon watched sighted sides as apple and his eyes seemed to light up, immediately jumped into the arms of Delia and began to eat the apple while smiling.

- See now is quite happy, 'said his mother. - If you're happy enough perhaps evolve soon.

- Well you know a lot about Pokemon. - Ash exclaimed surprised.

- Remember that at one time I too was Pokémon trainer and so I met your father. - Delia smiled while nursing Pichu. - Now Pichu Ash must behave better because he is who you apples in the future right?

- Pichu! - Said the little Pokémon smiling.

- Well so easy to bribe you little rascal. - Clearly approaching Ash said the comment did not seem to please the Pichu that released a download that reached Ash and dropped him back. - Sorry! - Ash managed to say.

So came the next morning, the bright sun birds flying over the roof and slept Ash ...

It was nearly ten o'clock when Ash finally opened his eyes to watch.

- Damn! Why is it so late? - Ash jumped out of bed and ran desperately to the door to face all that was in his way - If I'm late I can not choose the Pokémon you want Bulbasaur Wait!

Ash hastily bolted up the hill when he stumbled surely face to face with Gary and Blue amazed watching him.

- So silly boy finally arrive. - Gary said smiling while holding a Pokéball. - Too bad I was here first and I have my Pokémon.

- Hey, but what do you say? - Ash asked. - If you arrive just in time to pick my first Pokémon even last.

- But we have chosen that we wanted. - Blue said smiling mischievously. - Go pokémon!

Blue threw a Pokéball into the air as she smiled and came a Pokémon.

- Char ... Char. - Said the Pokémon with a smile.

- That it is a Charmander! - Ash exclaimed happily.

- Now it's your turn Bulbasaur .. - Gary said, smiling again. -

Gary threw his Pokéball into the air as his Pokémon appeared on stage.

- Bolba ... Bolbasor.-Said the Pokémon with a smile.

- Surprising and all have their Pokémon! - Ash exclaimed.

- So have chosen and which they wanted because they arrived early. - Said a man coming behind Ash. - You should learn better habits of punctuality, young man.

- Hey! Professor Oak! - Ash exclaimed. - I have come for my Pokémon.

- If I have realized that! - Said the professor as he entered the lab.

Professor Ash continued at a slow pace while Gary stayed Blue and stroking heads out Bulbasaur and Charmander.  
The large room which was full of books agreed regarding Pokémon and many interconnected machines.

- Teacher has come another Pokémon Red! This time is a Ponyta! - Said one of the teaching assistants.

- Why did for that boy, that started a year ago and has captured and eighty pokémons! - Said the professor as he and Ash had access to the smaller room.

In the center was a table with a Pokéball, Professor Oak reached out and took it, then handed it to Ash.

- So this is my pokémon? - Asked Ash taking the Pokéball.

- It's your last Squirtle is left - Professor Oak replied.

- Let Squirtle come out! - Ash yelled throwing the Pokéball.

A white light emanated from the Pokéball while the little creature out.

- Squirol ... squirol - exclaimed the turtle-like creature while he looked up to his coach.

- Why did I have as a Squirtle! - Ash said advancing and embracing his Pokémon.

- If from now on you will start your own legend. - Professor Oak said as he pulled out of a drawer a small machine much like a cell phone but red. - Here's your Pokédex an electronic encyclopedia essential for all aspiring Pokémon master and have your six Pokeballs!

Ash reached out his hand to take your Pokédex and pokeballs.

- Well Squirtle from today I will be your coach and help me win the battles that await me okay friend? - Ash exclaimed.

- Squirol, squirol. - Answered the Pokémon nodding.

- What if I respected Squirtle happiness! - Ash said, smiling.

Professor Oak left the place as the little followed.

- Go so today also a loser as you begin your journey Pokémon! - Gary sighed. - You will see how I do the best Pokemon Ash and in a year when celebrated new Pokémon League, in the Indigo Plateau prove who is the best.

- That is going to look! - Ash replied raising his fist.

- Well if you want to find out once and who is better with a Pokémon fight, fight your first Pokémon. - Said Gary smiling next to Bulbasaur.

- More of agreement could not be! - Ash answered. - Come away with Bulbasaur Squirtle!

Gary and took positions as Blue Ash and Professor Oak watched expectantly.

- You sure you know what are the attacks of a dwarf Squirtle? - Gary asked, pointing at Ash's Squirtle.

- You just take care of your Pokemon! - Ash answered. - Come to tackle attacks Squirtle!

Squirtle was launched in rapid onslaught against giving Gary Bulbasaur squarely on the side to which the other Pokémon rolled a bit, then prepared Squirtle another tackle.

- Well Bulbasaur dodges his attack and counters with a tackle you! - Gary shouted to which his back a little Bulbasaur Squirtle leaving at the mercy of a counterattack did not miss anything that Bulbasaur launching an onslaught that put down a Squirtle.

- Let your test Squirtle water jet! - Ash exclaimed.

Squirtle stepped forward decided to attack but stopped short confused.

- A big test your child a Squirtle ignorance in such a low level is the most I know Bubble attack! - Gary smiled. - Is our chance Usa knives attack Bulbasaur Leaves!

Bulbasaur leaned forward and his bulb left a dozen sharp blades that crashed against Ash's Squirtle throwing it in the distance.

- Curse grass type attacks such as razor blades is devastating against a water type like Squirtle! - Blue said as he watched the situation.

- That's not all Blue my coaching experience at least double that of Ash's why I'm better! - Gary said with a smile. - Now another attack Bulbasaur loose leaf blades!

- Squirtle Strikes with Bubble! - Ash replied to which his Pokémon attacked gasping and blowing air to which a few bubbles transparent knives attacked the leaves, but the attack was decimated and blows leaving Squirtle Bulbasaur tended reached.

- Can not fight anymore Squirtle victory is for Gary! - Exclaimed Professor Oak.

- Oh Squirtle! - Ash said. - You did well back in your Pokéball!

Ash extended his right hand to which a small beam of red light attracted his Squirtle.

- Did you see Ash?; Need to improve a lot to become the best and that's because I took the lead. - Gary said as he returned to Bulbasaur. - The next time'll beat you because you are weak.  
Gary said goodbye to his grandfather and left the group. - See you at the Pokémon League!

- That idiot Gary becomes annoying at times! - Said Blue Ash coming off. - Do not listen to what he says is just a poseur.

- No Blue maybe you have not noticed but the words of Gary contain other meaning, he does not want a weak opponent! - Ash said smiling. - Want to make me strong so we will see in the Pokémon League to face again this will be the occasion when he proves that I am the best.

Blue smiled and helped him up to his friend.

- They still have a way to go guys do not waste your steps and come to where not imagine! - Said Professor Oak.

Blue Ash and nodded and waved from Professor Oak and departed to their respective homes to say goodbye to their families since that day the three began their history as well starting Pokémon trainers legend Kanto left child.

End Chapter 1

* * *

**I'm new to these sen no tanduros Well here's my first fic translated into English criteras Esperon to accept the feedback henbien this the prosima**


End file.
